The Serenade
by Fanfiction Understatemant
Summary: <html><head></head>Brooke has a breakdown and hears the voice of an angel. Baley, AUish. Complete.There's another one in the works though.</html>
1. The Voice

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first time publishing a story because I really don't think mine are good. It's obviously a Baley story. Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'm also not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot so tell me if I should continue or move on to another story. Thanks! Also the verse of the song is mine. I had to come up with something and I couldn't think of a good song that was already made.

Brooke drove home as fast as the law would allow her. Tears were streaming down her face, but she hoped the two people she claimed to be her 'bestfriend' and 'boyfriend' had seen. Though they were a sign of weakness to others, to Brooke, they were a way of showing Peyton and Lucas how much hurt they had caused. Each tear was a spite-filled gesture of anguish. As soon as she got home, the door to the Davis' household swung open. Her parents, as usual, were away. Brooke ran straight up to her bedroom and locked the door. "Why do I always do that?" she thought aloud. "No ones home, and if they were they wouldn't notice." These last few words were filled with angst. Sometimes, she wished her parents were home. But they weren't so she grew accustomed to the lonelyness. She made her way over to her lavish desk, reaching into what appeared to be a hidden compartment. A sad smile formed across her face. To Brooke, this was her only escape. Her last resort. Her slim hand emerged to reveal a thin razorblade. The tears came once again in stronger waves. She pulled back her left sleeve to reveal various scars scattered across her forearm. She inhaled deeply before moving her hand with the razorblade closer to her arm. Just as the blade was about to make contact with skin, something stopped her. It was an angelic singing coming from outside. A song she had never heard before.

**If I was to fall**

**From your grace tonight**

**I would only want one chance**

**To look into your beautiful eyes**

**Cause they're all I need to get by**

**That and your silky brown hair**

**And the way you let out a sigh**

**But you don't know I'm there**

**You're hazel orbs**

**Captivate my every thought**

**But you don't notice**

**Now my heart is caught**

Brooke looked out the window, wanting to see just who the angel was. She probably should've been shocked by what she say but it just made her heart melt. "Hey, Tutor Girl!" Of course it made her heart melt. Haley James was Brookes secret crush for years. This didn't change her feelings about Lucas but she couldn't help but fall head over heels for the blonde The song only fuled the burnette's love more because it gave her some hope. Sure on the outside she looked confident. But on the inside she was filled with self-hatred. She had a forearm to prove it.

"Hey, Tigger." Haley called back. She was still under the influence that Brooke Davis, the most popular, gorgeous, amazing girl at Tree Hill High, wouldn't want anything to do with her. This didn't stop her from dreaming,though. When she looked into those hazel eyes, it was like he could do anything.

"Come to serenade me?"


	2. Belle of the Boulevard

**A/N: **Hey guys. So, I got some positive feedback on the first chapter so I'm gonna continue. Sorry the chapters are short, I've been kinda busy with triple homework and a new 'crises' every 5 minutes. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a really good friend of mine and the only one who knows I'm writing this.(She's the only one that likes oth) I'm not sure where I'd be without her.

**Disclaimer:** Alright so I forgot this in the first chap. I don't own anything. This was just for fun.

"Come to serenade me?" Brooke asked actually touched by the gesture of the song. No one ever bothered to care about her enough to compose a song. Of course, it _did_ help that it was Haley who was singing it. And, sadly, our musically-gifted girl didn't know just how much the song meant to Brooke.

"Um…I-uh." Haley stumbled over her words. "_Say something you idiot!" _ She thought to herself. Brooke found it completely adorable. She didn't like seeing Haley like this, all frazzled and whatnot, but it was kinda cute.

"Relax. It's just a joke." She told her frantic friend. Even though they both secretly wished it wasn't. "Anyway shouldn't you be in school it's…" Brooke looked at her watch. She hadn't checked since the entire ordeal. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "12 o'clock."

"I just needed to get out. I figured nobody'd be home." Haley said truthfully. Drama filled halls, angst filled teens. Everyone needed a break. It actually wasn't like her to cut class but if she had to deal with one more 'matter-of-life-and-death-even-though-it's-not-that-bad' crises, she was going to go insane.

"Alright, well come in. that's a request but I'd be really happy if you did "Brooke told her. She really hoped Haley would take her up on her offer. Talking with her made her feel leveled, at ease. Typically, it was the opposite with crushes: when you're talking to them, things seemed harder.

"My pleasure." Haley said, inside she was thanking whatever higher being there was for not only Brooke letting her off the hook, but also giving the opportunity to hang out with her. She loved these moments, even though she was constantly afraid she was going to say something moronic. As she entered the Davis' house, she heard Brooke call out "Come up to my room."

As Haley walked in, her eyes lingered around Brooke's room. She wasn't sure why she did this; it was just the same as the last time they hung out. She was quickly ripped from her thoughts when her eyes landed on a razorblade with what appeared to be blood stained."_Oh my god, she's not-is she?' _Haley was terrified at the fact that her close friend, and the largest crush of her life, may have been a cutter. "Brooke?" Haley asked, still petrified and not moving.

"Yeah?" Brooke responded. She was oblivious to what Haley was concerned about. She turned around from the window to look at her. When she saw the look on Haley's face, she knew she was concerned. "Hales, what is it?" she asked, waiting for a response. "_What could it b-I DIDN'T PUT AWAY THE RAZORBLADE!"_ Brooke was having a panic attack on the inside. No one ever found out her secret.

"The-the razor. Its blood stained isn't it?" Haley asked, already knowing the answer. Once she got a nod from Brooke, she knew what she had to do. It would hurt them both, but they'd benefit from it. She hadn't dealt with this in her life but she knew what had to be done

Haley went over to Brooke's bed, where she had lingered to from the window. "Brooke, why?" She asked. It was hard for her, it would be hard for anyone. The only person who had it worse right now was our brunette beauty who kept this secret hidden for so long. Haley heard her take a staggering breath,

"Well, I-I kept feeling like I was wrong and…I don't know-I hated myself I guess." Brooke stated as clearly as possible. It was hard with the sobs beginning to escape. She began to continue when she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "A lot of people say they do it to feel alive again. But for me it's a way to cause pain. To make myself _feel_ pain, not just think about it. I guess I was punishing myself. No one knows. They didn't wan to know. They didn't _care. _I never knew it would escalate to this." She said with mixed emotion. By this point she had turned away, afraid of what Haley's facial expression would read.

But Brooke was dead wrong. Haley looked her straight in the eye and began to sing. "Don't turn away. Dry your eyes, dry your eyes. Don't be afraid. Or keep it all inside, all inside. When you fall apart, dry your eyes, dry your eyes. Life is always hard For the Belle of the Boulevard." Haley smiled warmly at Brooke. Brooke was wiping away tears as Haley pulled her into a hug.

"What song is that?" Brooke asked with a sniffle. She genuinely wanted to know. It seemed to fit the situation perfectly. It of course, it took her mind off the situation that was happening.

Haley chuckled quietly at this. "Belle of the Boulevard by Dashboard Confessional." She didn't mind telling Brooke. "Sorry, I didn't write it. Chris Carrabba beat me to it." She finished trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked.

"Well, thank you." Brooke said. Haley gave her a questioning look as if to ask 'For what?' "Everything." Brooke told her. She leaned in slowly as Haley did the same. Before they knew what was happening, their lips met. It was a short, chaste kiss but somehow, it seemed to go on forever. Both of their feelings were conveyed perfectly. As they pulled away, they were both wearing warm, loving smiles.

"No problem." Haley told Brooke.

**A/N:** Baley-fo-life:I know right! There need to be more Baley fics. Thanks for the compliment

othluver1:No problem. Thanks and I'm gonna try to make it longer.

alwaysandforever08:Thanks. I really wanna get to the Baley romance but I still have to establish it. At least I got a kiss in.

TracyCook:Thanks, sorry my writing's not that good. I'm gonna try to make it longer.


End file.
